1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a full-face type helmet having a windshield.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Safety requires that the driver of a motorcycle or a motor-driven tricycle wear a protective helmet. One type of such a protective helmet is known as a jet-type helmet comprising a shell having a fully open front face with a face shield detachably mounted on the shell in front of the front face. Since the jet-type helmet with the face shield removed allows wind to hit the driver's face while the driver is driving the motorcycle, the jet-type helmet is suitable for use during summer and particularly popular among motorcyclists in scrambles.
Another popular protective helmet is known as a full-face type helmet comprising a shell having a viewing window defined in a front face thereof and a front lower portion disposed below the viewing window in covering relation to the jaws of the wearer. The full-face type helmet also has a light-transmitting face shield mounted on the shell in covering relation to the window for preventing wind from hitting the wearer's face while the wearer is driving a motorcycle.
Since the front face of the full-face type helmet is not fully open, the helmet is suitable for use in the winter season and is generally used in road racing. With the conventional full-face type helmet, a jaws covering portion thereof is closed and the face shield is angularly movably mounted on the shell only for either opening or closing the viewing window in the front face of the helmet. Therefore, no wind will directly hit the jaws of the helmet wearer or driver while driving the motorcycle, and hence the driver's exhalation tends to become stagnant in the helmet with no effective ventilation therein. When the viewing window is closed by the face-shield, in particular, the inner surface of the face shield is likely to be easily clouded and the wearer's voice is blocked by the helmet and becomes too weak to allow conversations with other drivers.
The present invention has been made to effectively eliminate the difficulties with the prior full-face type helmet.